The invention relates to a device for transporting and supporting flat, sheet-shaped articles, especially sheets of (flat) glass.
For supporting sheets of glass, keeping them supported on an air cushion film or between liquid films (water films) and moving them in the direction of their plane are known.
Devices in which sheets of glass are supported on one or both sides in working and for transport between liquid films are known from EP 1 449 619 A and WO 2004/050516.
The disadvantage in these known processes is that the fluid which supports the sheets of glass (gas, especially air, or liquid, especially water) must flow out laterally between the support wall and the supported sheet of glass so that the support force in the edge area is not sufficient due to the lower pressure in the fluid which prevails there. This is especially disadvantageous when the sheet of glass is to be worked, for example roughened (EP 1 449 619 A), cut by a water jet (WO 2004/050516 A) or scratched for division of the glass sheet into glass shapes.